


Мёд в теле львицы

by Mister_Key



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Размер: миди, 4006 словПейринг/Персонажи: Тадеуш Дж. Даулинг, няня Ашторет aka Кроули, дядя Франциск aka Азирафаэль; Тадеуш Дж.Даулинг/Ашторет (односторонний), Кроули/АзирафаэльКатегория: гет, слэшЖанр: PWP с элементами драмы и религиозного экстазаРейтинг: RПредупреждения: фут-фетиш, порка, фемдом, ревностьКраткое содержание: Мистер Даулинг никогда раньше не увлекался слугами.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Thaddeus J. Dowling
Kudos: 47





	Мёд в теле львицы

Во всём был виноват «Плейбой». Мистер Тадеуш Дж. Даулинг был в этом убеждён. Истовый республиканец и член Лиги Плюща, опытный политик и умеренно добропорядочный семьянин, он всё-таки оставался не лишённым слабостей мужчиной. До сих пор он всегда держал свои тайные делишки подальше от святого семейного очага, но в ту самую секунду, как миссис Даулинг, ослепительно загорелая после каникул в Калифорнии, небрежно обрадовала его приятной новостью, жестокая судьба Тадеуша уже караулила за дверью и плевать хотела на его привычки.

— Она такая строгая, — поведала миссис Даулинг, с удовольствием вертя на запястье золотой браслет, искупительный подарок мужа за две недели, которые сама Гарриет провела, нежась на калифорнийском пляже и поедая фрукты, а малыш Уорлок — под присмотром лучших аниматоров и приглашённого педиатра. Мистер Даулинг провёл это время в изматывающем международном турне: центробежные силы в Европе были на удивление сильны, и Вашингтон не мог оставаться в стороне.— Я даже сама её побаиваюсь. Не всерьёз, конечно.

— И всё-таки решила выбрать именно её? — против воли заинтересовался Тадеуш. — На объявление в «Леди» должны были отозваться десятки, если не сотни претенденток, чем тебе приглянулась именно она?

— Может быть, и должны были, — кивнула Гарриет. — Но в конце концов явилась только эта одна, и оказалась совершеннейшей душкой. Такая настоящая британская няня, настоящая Мэри Поппинс! И рыжая. Не знаю, может, в Англии так принято?

Тадеуш, возможно, заподозрил бы неладное уже тогда, — Гарриет не была наивной дурочкой и очень не любила женщин, которых хотя бы за глаза можно было бы назвать «душкой» или «милочкой», но именно в этот момент ему позвонили из администрации Гордона Брауна, и всё прочее просто вылетело у Тадеуша из головы.

В их дипломатической резиденции можно было жить неделями и не встретиться с кем-то, кто избегает встречи или просто изо дня в день занят собственными делами и не суёт нос в чужие. Возможно, именно поэтому судьба дала Тадеушу ещё шанс. Сына он видел по пять минут утром и вечером, а новую няню и вовсе не встречал — та, очевидно, была ярой приверженкой истинно британского принципа, предписывающего слугам быть равно полезными и невидимыми, — а потому случившееся оказалось для него неожиданным, как атака астероида, и таким же сокрушительным. Ничего плохого Тадеуш не хотел, просто в который раз заработался и спонтанно решил проведать сына в неурочный час. Он всего лишь намеревался заглянуть на минутку и, возможно, поцеловать Уорлока на ночь, однако у самых дверей детской его встретило непредвиденное обстоятельство. Серое, красноглазое, удручающе молчаливое и совершенно не по-джентльменски скалящее острые зубы.

— Э-э-э… — сказал мистер Даулинг. Пёс, стороживший дверь, смотрел на него не так, как все прочие собаки, даже самые агрессивные охранные псы, услугами которых пользовались парни из ЦРУ, ФБР и частных охранных агентств. Служебные собаки всегда тратили пару секунд, выбирая, куда бросаться — в пах или в горло, и явно размышляли о том, не скажется ли самым пагубным образом внезапное разнообразие в диете на здоровье пищеварения; этот смотрел так, словно вопросы выбора перед ним даже не стояли. Серая шкура казалась шершавой, как акулья кожа, с зубов капала белая пенная слюна, и мистер Даулинг ощутил некоторую слабость в коленях, встретившись взглядом с багровыми глазами, горящими ярче углей в камине.

— Грррр, — произнёс пёс. Рычание шло не из глотки или груди, как можно было бы ожидать, но зарождалось где-то в пространстве вокруг, всеобъемлющее и ужасное, как глобальное потепление или радикальный феминизм. Слабость из коленей потекла вверх по ногам и спине, недобрым холодным клубком свернулась под ложечкой. Нечего было и думать посвистать такому псу или попытаться проявить подобающую твёрдость и силой республиканского духа принудить животное к покорности. На самом деле, мистер Даулинг с трудом удерживался от бегства, и то не из храбрости, а исключительно из соображений личной безопасности: он слышал, что собаки с особенным удовольствием рвут тех, кто пытается от них удрать. — АРРРРРРГРРРР!

— Хороший пёсик, — севшим голосом попытался Тадеуш. Ярость в багровых глазах немедленно превратилась в стремление убивать каждого, кто смеет называть этого адского пса хорошим, и начать прямо сейчас, так что он осёкся. — Кто-нибудь! Охрана!

— Пират! — послышалось откуда-то из неприметной двери, которой — он готов был поклясться — ещё секунду тому назад не было. Каких только глупых мыслей не приходит за пару секунд до самой дурацкой смерти, которую можно вообразить: сожран невесть откуда взявшимся псом в собственном доме. Представить свой некролог в деталях мистер Даулинг не успел: пёс преобразился, как по волшебству. Пламя в глазах погасло, рычание стихло, шерсть смирно улеглась вдоль хребта, а призрак скорой гибели испарился с почти слышимым щелчком.

— Безобразие, — произнёс тот же голос — низкий, хрипловатый, удивительно властный. — Стоит тебя на минуту оставить, а ты опятьза своё?

Пёс припал к полу, зажав хвост между лапами, и заскулил жалобно, как щенок. Его хозяйка — теперь Тадеуш сумел разглядеть её в мечущихся тенях ночной лампы, — шагнула вперёд и показалась вся, от гладких кончиков безупречных туфель змеиной кожи до скромной, опять-таки безупречной, причёски. Мягкий блеск жемчужной серьги словно погладил Тадеуша по вздёрнутым нервам, и простая мысль всё-таки сформировалась в голове.

Эта женщина — няня, безусловно, никем другим она быть попросту не могла, — одним-единственным словом укротила такого злобного пса.

Эта самая женщина: стройная, рыжеволосая, в аккуратном твидовом костюме и с неправильным, но твёрдым и удивительно привлекательным лицом, — воспитывала его сына.

Тадеуш влюбился моментально и так окончательно, словно непристойное, неуместное и абсолютно неприемлемое для хорошего семьянина чувство рухнуло на него прямиком с небес. Или, скорее, выпустило когтистые лапищи из-под земли и утянуло его, беспомощную жертву собственных тайных предпочтений, прямиком в жгучий ад, багровый и грозный, как пёсьи глаза.

— Мэм, — произнёс он, и няня Ашторет, наконец, заметила его. Под тёмными очками трудно было разглядеть глаза, и сами эти очки в столь поздний час вызывали массу вопросов, но Тадеушу показалось, что зрачки у неё огненные, золотые. И направлены прямо в его дрожащую скорбную душу, чёрт возьми. — Мэм…

— Пират не хотел вас напугать, — заверила она. — Ему велено охранять Уорлока ценой жизни.

— Собственной? — глупо уточнил Тадеуш, как будто это имело какое-то значение. Всё, о чём он мог думать, глядя на губы в тёмной, словно запёкшаяся кровь, помаде, сводилось к единственному вопросу: где эта женщина хранит коллекцию хлыстов и плёток. Согласится ли она смахнуть пыль хотя бы с парочки экземпляров… господи. А ведь до сих пор вся его тайная жизнь сводилась к просмотру «Плейбоя» — тех его страниц, где не было белых перьев и кружев, а строгие женщины в лаковой коже смотрели так, словно хотели сказать: «Ах ты гадкий мальчик! Что это ты вздумал, позволь спросить?»

— Собственной? — переспросила Ашторет. — Ну нет, какой в этом смысл? Пират ведь не кот, жизнь у него одна, а злоумышлять против Уорлока могут очень многие. Ценой их жизней, сколько бы их ни было.

«Злоумышлять, — ошеломлённо подумал Тадеуш, судорожно пытаясь не представлять, как в этой твёрдой, не по-женски мускулистой руке будет смотреться гибкий стек с кожаным сердечком на конце. — Она вправду так разговаривает. Злоумышлять! Что значит старая школа. Господи милосердный, я сейчас в штаны спущу!»

— Это очень… очень… — он запнулся и замолчал. Няня Ашторет смотрела на него непроницаемым взглядом, а пёс, виновато поскуливая, вился у её ног. Тадеуш ему завидовал. — Малыш уже спит?

— Разумеется, — последовал ответ. — Я спела ему колыбельную, самую лучшую из всех, и знаете, мистер Даулинг, у этого ребёнка большое будущее. Самое большое будущее, какое только можно представить. Уверена, вы будете удивлены, когда до этого дойдёт.

Тадеуш чуть не рухнул ей в ноги. До сих пор он не предполагал, что можно так захотеть только что встреченную женщину — возжелать всей душой и телом. Не просто хотеть овладеть ей или завоевать её, не думать о том, как бы половчее уложить её в постель и избежать неприятных последствий, — о нет, всё это казалось святотатством. Тадеуш целовал бы её узкие ступни, вылизывал бы подошвы её туфель без каблуков, боялся бы дышать на сухие щиколотки под чёрными чулками, облегавшими тело как змеиная кожа обтягивает змею. Он просил бы наказать его, о да, как следует наказать, и её согласие стало бы лучшей наградой…

Няня Ашторет кашлянула, словно могла читать его мысли так же легко, как он сам читал биржевые сводки и новости с Ближнего Востока, и Тадеуш опомнился.

— Если это всё, — сдержанно произнесла она, и за стёклами очков ему опять почудился жаркий золотой блеск, — я предпочла бы вернуться к мальчику.

Тадеуш так и стоял, словно оглушённый, и не мог выдавить ни слова — он, политик, чьим любимым коньком были духоподъёмные, доверительные, угрожающие и так далее речи! Ашторет пожала плечами и ушла, забрав с собой Пирата, а он всё ещё смотрел ей вслед.

Даже её юбка, пуритански-длинная, и та колыхалась с намёком.

Весь следующий месяц Тадеуш провёл как в бреду. Он никогда не подозревал, что может так увлечься, и потому совершал все ошибки хозяина дома,неприличнейшим образом увлёкшегося прислугой. Он встречался с Ашторет, когда та учила Уорлока кататься на трёхколёсном велосипеде, и чуть не умер от перевозбуждения, стоило ей повысить голос на какого-то зарвавшегося охранника. Он очень скоро убедился, что Уорлок слушается её беспрекословно, Гарриет попросту не замечает никаких странностей, а вся прочая прислуга держится в сторонке и благоразумно не лезет в чужие дела. Няня Ашторет казалась механизмом, идеально отлаженным и посвящённым единственной цели: сделать из Уорлока человека выдающегося. Чего стоили хотя бы считалочки, в которых угадывались то библейские, то дантовские мотивы! Тадеуш попытался было заговорить с ней о чём-нибудь, не касающемся воспитания будущей звезды американской политики, но сумел добиться только смутного упоминания о том, что Квин— не такая уж плохая группа, а змеи — самые совершенные создания на свете. Как он ни пытался, дальше этого дело не пошло, а Гарриет, сперва с радостью встречавшая каждый новый день, проведённый им в семейном кругу, стала проявлять недоумение. Последней каплей стал вид Ашторет, чинно гулявшей с Уорлоком по саду. Новый садовник, на удивление уродливый тип с торчащими, как у бобра, зубами, сидел под тенистой яблоней и даже не пытался браться за лопату, зато не спускал с няни глаз, и сердце Тадеуша наполнила жгучая ревность. Он должен был пробить эту непреклонную стену вежливости, взять неприступную крепость, должен был, даже если это означало выставить себя полным дураком и к тому же изменщиком!

— Папочка, погляди, тут Братец Навозник! — восторженно воскликнул Уорлок и подбежал к нему, держа в руках пойманное сомнительное сокровище. Жук скрёбся и дрыгал лапками, стремясь перевернуться. — Дядя Франциск говорит, я должен любить всё живое!

— Какие глупости, — вмешалась няня Ашторет, и от звука её голоса стайка птиц, облюбовавших яблоню, снялась с места и улетела, истерически щебеча. — Каменных скарабеев вкладывали в тела умерших вместо сердца, Уорлок, не забывай об этом. Он символизирует испытания души человеческой, а его изображение стало прообразом Люцифера и его огненных рогов. На твоём месте я бы не стала трогать такое существо.

Уорлок разжал ладонь, и обнадёженный жук вывалился из неё и пополз, торопясь убраться подальше.

— Вы… невероятно хорошо образованы, — только и смог сказать мистер Даулинг. Садовник покачал головой, словно сочувствовал всем жукам на свете, и особенно тем из них, что так или иначе были связаны с Сатаной. Тараканы, к примеру. Можно ли представить, чтобы в этих вездесущих неистребимых тварях не было ничего дьявола? Впрочем, мистер Даулинг не думал о тараканах; в его сердце, всё ещё поглощённом ревностью, подняла голову надежда. Какими бы ни были отношения няни и садовника, они вряд ли хорошо ладили — даже, возможно, совсем наоборот. — Мне нужно поговорить с вами, мисс Ашторет.

— Как вам будет угодно, — согласилась та и узкой крепкой ладонью подтолкнула Уорлока в сторону яблони. — Побудь с Франциском, дитя, он тебя не обидит.

— Дядя Франциск никого не обижает! — торжествующе воскликнул Уорлок и завертел педалями, приближаясь к яблоне. Растревоженные птицы унялись, и парочка уже сидела на шляпе садовника, добавляя к пыли и заблудившимся веточкам щедрую порцию удобрений. Судя по виду головного убора, тот готов был зацвести и без этой сомнительной помощи. — Он добрый!

— Н-да, — неопределённо отозвалась Ашторет. Камешки под её туфлями скрипели, точно вскрикивали в отчаянии. — Уорлок читает в сердцах. Нужное умение для того, кто однажды станет править миром.

— Я уверен, вы преувели… — заикнулся было Тадеуш, но хватило одного косого взгляда сквозь очки, чтобы у него перехватило горло. Няня с неженской решительностью толкнула его в ближайшую беседку, до того заросшую цветами и диким виноградом, точно в Риджент-парке собирались снимать фильм про райские сады. Влажные листья мазнули Тадеуша по лицу, живая занавесь расступилась и сомкнулась, отрезая его — их — от всего внешнего, и бешено колотящееся сердце зажглось такой невыносимо жаркой и сладостной надеждой, что Тадеуш даже не подумал о том, что это может быть опасно — оставаться наедине с такой странной няней там, где даже камеры не ловят. Ашторет развернулась к нему на пятках, строгая и безупречная, её тёмный рот сложился в кровавую букву неведомого алфавита, достаточно древнего, чтобы стереться из памяти людской задолго до того, как лохматое человечество научилось писать на чём-нибудь, кроме камня, а дыхание показалось Тадеушу огненным.

— Вся эта глупость слишком затянулась, — произнесла она почти угрожающе. — Пора с ней покончить.

Звучало так, словно покончить Ашторет намеревалась с ним самим, и страх вяло шевельнулся где-то в самой глубине мечущейся вопящей души, но восторг скорой развязки был сильнее и пригвоздил Тадеуша к месту.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он, кажется, впервые в своей жизни говоря абсолютно искренне. — Пожалуйста, я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь.

Няня криво усмехнулась, медленно сняла очки.

Посмотрела на Тадеуша прямо и беспощадно.

Не золотые. Они были не золотые, а всех цветов заката. Так могло бы выглядеть небо, если падать сквозь него в горящих обломках собственных крыльев, знать, что смерть внизу уже распахнула плащ и всё-таки любоваться, любоваться, орать от ужаса и всё-таки пить эти краски глазами, не смыкая век.

— На колени.

Тадеуш подчинился едва ли не раньше, чем приказ достиг ушей. Подвернувшийся камешек впился ему в голень сквозь дорогие брюки, но это было далеко и совершенно неважно. Ашторет стояла прямо над ним, целомудренная юбка-карандаш не скрывала ног в чёрных чулках, идеальных ног, ставших его нечаянным фетишем. Вся эта опасная женщина стала фетишем, что уж отпираться. Тадеуш и не пытался: он упал лицом вниз, точно древний фанатик, глотающий пыль и свет на дороге в Дамаск, слепо потянулся губами. Змеиная кожа туфель была обжигающе-горячей, каждая чешуйка — гладкой, как наконечник копья, а каждый поцелуй был этим копьём, пробивавшим Тадеуша насквозь.

— Ашторет, — шептал он, боясь и мечтая коснуться губами не туфель, но кожи. — Ашторет, Ашторет…

— Гадкий мальчик, — с ноткой недоумения сказала она. — Гадкий лживый мальчик вырос в такого же мужчину, ты это хотел услышать? До чего вы всё-таки странные, никогда не привыкну. Наказать тебя за то, каким ты создан? Что ж, если это именно то, чего тебе не хватает…

Да, да, да! Тадеуш кричал бы, если б мог. Столько лет он жил на земле, ходил по ней, встречался с миллионом разных людей, женился и продолжил род свой, и ни разу не слышал о себе всей правды, не знал её — вот до этого самого момента. Каменный от возбуждения член тяжело качался между ног, истекая смазкой, каждое новое прикосновение губ грозило стать последним, сердце вылетало из груди, а он всё не мог остановиться. Целовал эти скромные туфли, сухие стопы, обтянутые шёлком щиколотки, боялся поднять взгляд и попросить о большем, умирал от желания понять это большее…

Что-то медленно развернулось над его головой. Зашелестело, закрывая зеленоватый подводный свет, сочившийся сквозь свежую листву, обрушило мир в неразбавленную темноту.

— Дай мне ремень, — приказала темнота. Широкая полоса телячьей кожи выскользнула из шлевок словно сама собой, змеёй протекла у Тадеуша по спине, заставив содрогнуться в сладком ужасе. Одежда делась куда-то, и он был наг, как только что рождённый, и так же беспомощен —восхитительное, невозможно желанное ощущение! — Жалкий, глупый человечишко, знал бы ты, по какому краю ходишь… но однажды ты узнаешь, я уверен. Никаких сомнений.

Тадеуш, почти ничего не слыша и не соображая от одолевавшего восторга, пополз вперёд и снова ткнулся лицом в сухие костистые ступни.

Ремень взвился и ужалил, перетянув его по спине. И снова. И снова. Каждый удар был как сотня пчёл, разъярённых, солнечных, несущих мёд и яд. Под кожей текло расплавленное золото, Тадеуш задыхался и кричал, обливаясь слезами боли и наслаждения, а ремень всё свистал и свистал, прорезая дымную тучу, в которую обратился воздух.

— …за наглость, за распутство, за взятки, хотя лично я их не осуждаю, — падало вместе с ударами и прижимало Тадеуша к земле. — За шпионажжж, за изззмену…

Она вспомнила всё, даже то, что Тадеуш сам о себе забыл или вообще не считал за вину. Ну в самом деле, если твой заклятый университетский друг нечаянно подставляется на экзамене, грех не подтолкнуть его, правда? А если твой политический противник так глуп, что позволил кому-то собрать на себя губительный компромат, только слюнявый святоша-моралист не воспользуется удачным случаем, так уж устроен мир! Но у Ашторет было своё мнение по этому вопросу.

И очень, очень твёрдая рука.

Тадеуш получил сполна за все свои грехи и ещё немного сверху, так что к концу порки лежал, не в силах даже стонать. Наслаждение было нестерпимым: спина пульсировала, под бёдрами расплывалась тёплая липкая лужа, он сам себе казался раскрытой раковиной с мокрой истерзанной тварью внутри, только и ждущей, чтобы кто-нибудь наклонился и вынул из бледных солёных обрывков то единственное ценное, что оправдывает долгие годы жизни на дне, безмозглым фильтрующим мешком плоти. Единственное по-настоящему прекрасное, чистое, сияющее…

Душу.

Ремень перестал хлестать и упал на землю, свернувшись усталой змеёй.

— Не забывай этого, — приказала Ашторет. Голос у неё был странный: так мог бы говорить человек, только что сделавший что-то совершенно неожиданное, что-то, к чему его не готовили и чего он не мог уметь, но получивший в итоге шедевр. Вручи подмастерью плотника резец и поставь перед глыбой мрамора, из которой во всём блеске и величии красоты выступит Венера — и он, скребя в затылке, скажет «ну ничего себе!» именно таким голосом. — А всё остальное — забудь.

Тьма ударила Тадеуша сразу отовсюду, завертела в себе, как поток — заплутавшую щепку, и поглотила без остатка.

В себя он пришёл в саду. Уорлок катался неподалёку, вереща от восторга: прямо над ним кружил Братец Гусь, похожий на дальнемагистральный авиалайнер. Стайка блестящих жуков-бронзовок, жужжа, крутилась вокруг, точно пригоршня летучих изумрудов, подброшенных в воздух.

На душе у Тадеуша было поразительно ясно и легко: словно именно сегодня день был самым что ни на есть подходящим, чтобы начать жизнь с чистого листа.

— От тебя я такого не ожидал, — произнёс кто-то неподалёку. Тадеуш глянул в ту сторону и обнаружил садовника, ещё недавно такого несуразного и нелепого. Теперь он выпрямился и расправил плечи, дурацкая шляпчонка пропала, как не бывала. В буйной путанице кудрей светилось заблудившееся солнце, а лицо, полускрытое этим мягким блеском, было…

Тадеуш не знал, каким оно было. Что-то — возможно, инстинкт выживания, — вынудило его отвести взгляд и заторопиться к дому, к привычной жизни смертного, где высшим разумениям нет места, к любимой, пускай и взбалмошной, жене, к вечернему сеансу связи с Президентом — кстати, почему это он, Тадеуш, так засиделся дома? Сейчас он не мог вспомнить ни одной достаточно веской причины. Что, если Барроу из отдела по делам культуры решит его подсидеть, используя этот нечаянный… отпуск? Да, точно, отпуск! Решено, так он и будет говорить об этом странном периоде своей жизни, уже гаснущем в памяти. Вспоминались почему-то только туфли змеиной кожи и… и всё. Странно, конечно, и стоило бы разобраться, но тот же инстинкт твёрдой рукой разворачивал его прочь от всяких попыток углубиться в тему, словно кто-то невидимый шептал — не лезь, целее будешь. Да и что там могло быть важного, в самом деле? Не наёмная же нянька, право слово!

— Сынок, — весело сказал Тадеуш, догнав сына и отмахнувшись от недовольного блестящего жука, решившего спикировать прямёхонько ему в глаз, — как насчёт бейсбола?

Уорлок всецело поддержал это предложение. Ему самому уже было тошно от всех этих святых, скарабеев, символов, свиней и девственниц, а больше всего — от непостижимого чего-то, чего от него ждали и няня, и садовник, и что он никак не мог им дать. Давно бы дал, только чтоб отвязались, да вот досада — не имел за душой ничего сверх положенного.

— А няня? — спохватился он, обернувшись и ища глазами Ашторет. Та словно провалилась куда-то, как и садовник. Тосковать по этому поводу Тадеуш не собирался.

— Да зачем она нам, когда мы с тобой вместе? — возразил он. — Настоящий американский папа и его настоящий мужской наследник, мальчик, сын! Будешь бросать или отбивать, парень?

Больше о няне Ашторет и всех странностях Уорлок не вспоминал — по крайней мере, в тот день.

Следует заметить, что и она, несмотря на весь свой профессионализм, о нём не вспоминала. Когда перед тобой стоит разъярённый ангел, тут уж не до мелочей.

Эпилог.

— Я поверить не могу, — повторил Азирафаэль. — Чем вы там занимались? Ты с ума сошёл?

Кроули, ещё не успевший остыть, поглядел на него мрачно и виновато.

— Вы, святоши, всегда воображаете себе самые ужасные мерзости, — заметил он. — Я решил проблему, ничего больше.

Азирафаэль принялся мелко искриться благостью, острой и кусачей, как электрический разряд.

— Как… как тебе в голову пришло… — он сам себя оборвал и отвернулся. — В любом случае, это не моё дело. Нет, не так. Оно было бы не моё, если бы не касалось нашего общего… проекта!

— Я не виноват, что этот злосчастный атташе на меня запал! — полыхнул Кроули, понимая, что прав и неправ одновременно. Он не привлекал смертного нарочно, тот был просто одним из людей, довольно грязным, очень смертным и ничуть не выдающимся, но трудно не взять то, что само падает тебе в руки. Точнее, под ноги. Ещё и умоляет сделать с собой малую толику греха, а грех — твоя прямая и основная специальность, ну и как тут удержаться? — Ещё немного, и все вокруг догадались бы, мне нужно было заставить его забыть!

— Ну и заставил бы! — от избытка чувств Азирафаэль даже крылья выпустил. Зелень вокруг немедленно прыснула в рост и цветение, окружив место ссоры почти непроницаемой стеной. — Зачем ты… я не знаю подробностей, к счастью, но тут и святой бы догадался!

— О чём именно — о том, что я заставил его раскаяться и умолять о наказании? — сощурился Кроули. — Я не Она, а ты же знаешь этих смертных! Если им что-нибудь втемяшится, они небо и землю перевернут, хоть Моисея вспомни!

Судя по лицу Азирафаэля, тот был на грани Падения, и в другое время Кроули бы это, возможно, порадовало. Но не сейчас.

— Я думал… — Азирафаэль прикусил губу. — Верил! Надеялся, что мы, что ты… что у нас может…

Чёрт бы побрал эту вечную неспособность добра высказаться прямо. Всегда оно доводит до взрыва, а потом обзаводится кулаками и идёт крушить всё вокруг — во имя благой цели, разумеется.

— Ангел, — пробормотал Кроули, потрясённый внезапной догадкой. — Ты что, ревнуешь?

— Нет!

Он знал это «нет» как облупленное. Из уст Азирафаэля оно всегда означало собственную противоположность, и уж в этот-то раз Кроули не собирался упускать своё. Своего. Своего собственного рассерженного, несчастного, пылающего праведным гневом и ещё более праведным чувством Азирафаэля, столько столетий водившего его и себя самого за нос.

— Точно ревнуешь! — он шагнул вперёд, в искрящееся облачко разозлённой благости. Как в рой пчёл, о да, золотых и жалящих ревностью и сладостью, даже смертный, и тот на мгновение почуял их укусы. А он, Кроули, был куда талантливей любого из смертных. — Ты думаешь, я с ним?..

— Избавь меня от подробностей! — рявкнул обычно тихий Азирафаэль так, словно вёл небесное воинство штурмовать Ад. — Да, именно так я и думаю! Ты его познал!

Кроули оскорбился.

— Я тебе что, людофил? — он тряхнул крыльями, и те зазвенели, точно стальные. — Это ваша братия спускалась и брала в жёны дочерей земных! И к дьяволу их, я его пальцем не тронул, только ремнём отходил! Мне всегда был нужен только ты и никто другой!

Азирафаэль осёкся на полуслове и уставился на него ошеломлёнными круглыми глазами.

— Ты… что? — начал он. И не смог закончить.

Кроули его поцеловал. Схватил за грудки, прижал к себе и не отпускал, пока Азирафаэль не прекратил сопротивление — довольно, впрочем, неубедительное с самого начала. Они оба задыхались и не могли найти слов, буйная зелень вокруг тянулась к солнцу — пьяная, сочная, райская, источающая запахи самой жизни.

— Никаких больше смертных, — наконец, высказался Азирафаэль. Он весь разрумянился и казался Кроули именно тем, кем и был: самым несносным, прекрасным, любимым и желанным созданием из всех, когда бы то ни было ходивших по земле. — Ты меня понял, Кроули?

— Попробуй тут не понять, — отозвался Кроули, испытывавший опасное по накалу счастье. Казалось, ещё немного — и он взлетит и рассыплется искрами, взорвавшись от напряжения. Столько сотен лет он ходил вокруг да около, боялся спугнуть ангела, и что в итоге потребовалось, чтоб договориться? Нечаянно оказаться предметом непристойного увлечения какого-то смертного политика? Со времён изобретения Твиттера Кроули так не удивлялся: он-то думал, что люди его проклянут, а они с восторгом бросились строчить сообщения. Похоже, в каком-то смысле они с Азирафаэлем были ненамного умнее смертных. Впрочем, всё равно. — Никаких смертных, даже если они сами будут падать мне под ноги. Дюжинами. Чёртовыми. Мне всё равно никто другой не нужен.

Азирафаэль серьёзно кивнул и решительно шагнул к нему. Запустил пальцы в волосы, руша осточертевшую причёску, притянул Кроули ближе. Истинный облик проступал сквозь личину, дрожал, снова сменялся странным и смешным обличьем с торчащими бакенбардами и сусличьими зубами, но Кроули было в высшей степени наплевать.

Он наконец-то вернулся в свой собственный Рай, собственноручно и с некоторой помощью Азирафаэля сотворённый по образу и подобию.


End file.
